


Loved.

by DumplingProse



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: 1 am angsting here we go boys, F/M, first fic published thats kinda neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingProse/pseuds/DumplingProse
Summary: He loved the feeling of being loved.





	Loved.

The caresses, sweet, gentle, but with no real tenderness to them. The passionate moments, fiery hot, euphoric, but still lackluster and empty. She told herself he was happy here with her, even when she saw his gaze looking out over the plains, distant, searching.  
He swept her off her feet and more, but however many little lies she told herself she knew his heart was not with her, for he only loved the feeling of being loved, and he did not truly love her as did him.  
So she contented herself with the moments they did have, she cherished the sweet seconds alone with him, the faint noise humming from his chest lulling her to sleep.  
She needled him and acted as if she really couldn’t take anything less than a pint here, two pints there, but making sure he had what he needed, and then some. A pair of gloves here, a mended shirt there, fixing something beyond her reach.  
She could do without his love, but she could not do without him.


End file.
